


Rain and the Absence of an Umbrella

by Bling_Art



Series: Saiibo with Lovely Tropes [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Hahaha 999 words, How is that not a tag, I feel silly using the “-kun” thing. Should I?? Get rid of it??, M/M, Rain, Sharing an umbrella, Umbrellas, Wordcount: 500-1.000, i’m obsessed with HPA Aus they are the light of my life, um😰😰
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29730084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bling_Art/pseuds/Bling_Art
Summary: Saihara doesn’t have an umbrella.
Relationships: K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Saiibo with Lovely Tropes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185050
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	Rain and the Absence of an Umbrella

Saihara finds that rain is especially loud without an umbrella. It feels like the rain is laughing at him, the dark clouds of falling water mock Saihara and his mistake of not checking the weather forecast this morning before heading to class.

He knows he looks ridiculous right now, walking through the rain with his bag and blazer over his head. It’s too slippery to run, and it’s not like Saihara has anyone who can pick him up. So, walking in the rain is his best bet. Tenko would say something about “pathetic males” if she saw this. At least he can skip school if he catches a cold.

He’s only a quarter of the way home when his bag flies open, scattering papers and school supplies all over the soaking wet ground.

Saihara stands there for a solid second, then flies into a panic, grabbing his supplies before they get ruined. There’s no way any teachers would accept “I was attacked by the rain” as an excuse for having so much missing work. Saihara reaches for some of papers on the ground when suddenly a foot lands on them.

”Saihara-kun?”

Oh great. A person. Saihara looks up, deeply embarrassed that someone caught him freaking out in the rain. The person is wearing green rain boots and a matching semi- transparent green raincoat. A light grey umbrella was covering the top of their short spikey white hair, and they had dark lines going down their face.

”K-Kiibo-. Hi.!” Saihara spat out after a moment of staring upwards at the robot boy.

“Are you okay? You have wet paper stuck to your arms.” Kiibo points out. Saihara didn’t even notice that.

”Oh, haha, yeah. I’m fine, just, a little wet from the rain. No problem.” He replied, trying to laugh the situation away as he peeled the papers off his body. Kiibo didn’t look convinced at all, so clearly his attempt to laugh the embarrassment away has failed.

“It is idiotic to lie about your issues Saihara-kun. Lying too much will make you turn out like Ouma-kun!” He said, fully convinced that’s how humans worked. 

“Hah.. right, sorry Kiibo.” That sounds like a terrible fate to Saihara.

”I, um, just dropped some stuff is all. I was too focused on getting home quick that I didn’t notice that my bag was still open. No big deal. I was just about to start walking again.” It was at this point that Saihara realized he was still talking to Kiibo while on the ground, so he quickly stood up. Rain water flew off his head from the movement. He’s definitely going to get sick from this..

”Oh, I see! Do make sure to check your bag next time, I doubt that anyone will be convinced that you lost your schoolwork in the rain.” Kiibo smiled and added, “You’re lucky that I’m here as a witness!”. He said, putting his free hand on his hip with an almost smug expression.

Cute.

Ah- No. Saihara shouldn’t think that about boys. Bots? Anyone who’s not a girl.?

”By the way, why are you walking around in the rain without an umbrella? Did someone steal it?” Kiibo asked, pointing to the umbrella in his own hand. The umbrella Saihara would really love to steal and run home with right about now.

“I forgot to bring one, and Kuwata accidentally snapped the spare umbrellas in half during his baseball practice today.” Saihara said while trying to close the soaking wet bag in his arms. The entire school heard the umbrellas break into pieces, and one poor nurse got hit square in the face by one. It was terrifying.

”I see! You forgetting to bring something as important as an umbrella isn’t very surprising considering your increasingly apparent forgetful behavior,” increasingly? was Kiibo taking note of his forgetfulness or something? “so.. you can share with me!” Kiibo says, even leaning the umbrella forward just enough to partly cover Saihara’s soaking wet bangs.

Saihara didn’t respond. He just stared at Kiibo for a moment, feeling his cheeks get slightly red. “But! I-isn’t sharing an umbrella too.. too..” Saihara looked down, imagining just how awkwardly close to Kiibo he’d have to stand. Someone would get the wrong idea if they saw, and then rumors would spread, and he might even get bullied for this, and he might even have to transfer schools-!

”Humans always share umbrellas! I figured that out from the very informative mangas I found in the library! Plus, I used to share with the professor when I was classified as a child, so it seems to be a normal thing among companions and people in closer relationship!” Kiibo moved the umbrella a little closer, the top part now covering half of Saihara’s head. 

Saihara, already getting used to the umbrella’s dryness, sighs at the ground. He’s probably just overthinking anyways. “Alright, I’ll walk with you.” It’s not like it’s the end of the world after all. Saihara likes talking with Kiibo, he always has a conversation topic in mind, and listens very closely. So closely that he’ll sometimes stay completely quiet for a few seconds after you finish talking, just in case you need to say anything else.

“Great!” Kiibo smiles, seemingly proud of his persuasion skills, and stands next to Saihara. The umbrella fully covers Saihara’s head and most of his shoulders. He kept his bag shut and held it close to his chest to prevent if from flying open again, all while listening to Kiibo go on about what they learned in class that day. 

It was.. nice. Saihara didn’t talk much, only voicing his opinion when he felt like it. Kiibo is a pretty talkative person, and goes on about one small topic for what feels like ages. Their conversation felt normal, like something a typical not ultimate who’s solved murder cases and ai andriod who could probably destroy the entire school would have.

Saihara doesn’t feel time pass as they talk.

Its nice.

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive my absolutely horrible ending. I wanted to post this quickly, and it’s already taken me quite a while.


End file.
